KAITO: Warm My Heart
by Fl4shRunn3r
Summary: KAITO, an artificially intelligent humanoid working as an Assassin for the evil Dr Akaito, is sent to kill Hatsune Miku. Gradually, she melts the ice around his heart and they develop an unlikely bond. Will Miku be able to transform her seemingly cold-blooded assassin into the kind person he is deep down inside trapped under his icy cold exterior? (Miku x Kaito)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clunk

The heavy metallic doors of the office slid open as a pair of blue steel boots clinked on the floor. They belonged to a young man with sapphire blue eyes and hair. He wore a white flowing coat, with neatly trimmed blue edges with gold lining his coat edges, his zipper, his coat cuffs, and his pockets. He was quite a charming person, the kind that many girls would have a crush on. What set him apart was his rigid blank expression on his face, the cold glassiness of his eyes, and the ice cold knife on his belt. The only thing that seemed warm about him was the long aquamarine scarf that he wore around his neck that cascaded down to his knees.

Hearing the doors slid open, the red velvet chair behind the steel office spun around. Sitting in the chair was another young man. He looked exactly like the blue haired man standing by the doorway, except that his hair and eyes were a deep fiery red instead. His coat was black. His scarf was blood red, the same color that was stained on the knife on the belt of the blue haired man. In the right hand of red haired man was a glass of wine, and a ring with a skull on it sat delicately around his pinky finger as it was wrapped around the glass. He smiled and flashed his sharp canines. He set the wine down with a thud and leaned forward on the desk.

"So Kaito, did you do it?" asked Dr Akaito, smiling as he placed his hands together.

Kaito looked up and stared blankly at Dr Akaito. He slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blood stained chromebook. He threw it onto the desk in front of Dr Akaito with a thud.

Dr Akaito smiled. Kaito was one if his most successful projects. He had modelled him after himself, and he had designed him to be the perfect assassin. Kaito, the humanoid he personally oversaw the construction and coding of, had never let him down,

"Another job well done Kaito. That annoying reporter was really getting on my nerves." Dr Akaito snarled. He stood up and looked out his top floor window of Shion Enterprises.

Dr Akaito turned back around at Kaito. Kaito stared blankly back at him. "I think it's time I updated you for your next mission." Dr Akaito finally said.

He reached for two cables from behind his desk, one red and one blue. He pulled down Kaito's scarf and exposed his neck. He plugged both cables in. Kaito's retinas lit up into a light blue. The cables chugged strings of data and electricity through as it churned inside the veins of Kaito's neck. After a while, the cables started to tremble violently. Sparks of electricity began to discharge from the connection ports. Kaito's lit up retinas began to flicker and his whole body shuddered. Finally, the data stopped transmitting as the machine died down. Kaito's lit up retinas died down back to it's normal sapphire color. Dr Akaito unplugged both cables and stood back. Kaito stared blankly at Dr Akaito before blinking his eyes and looking down at his body.

"This felt weird." Kaito thought. He stared at Dr Akaito. "Is this the first time I noticed that my boss looks EXACTLY like me?" Kaito froze. "Wait a second, am I, having my own thoughts?"

Dr Akaito smiled, as if he could see Kaito's thoughts behind his sapphire blue eyes. "I've installed a new program into to you." said Dr Akaito. "Your next Mission will have you in constant contact with humans. Your target lives in a densely populated area. You will need to be able to gain her trust in order to successfully eliminate her without problem. Your new program allows you learn quickly on your own and adapt to your environment."

Dr Akaito held out a hand, Kaito immediately reached out and shook it. Dr Akaito smiled. "Good, at least your pre-programmed reactions and responses to common human interactions are working."

"So who is this target I'm eliminating?" asked Kaito.

"Already thinking on your own?" Dr Akaito laughed. "Did I not already upload that to your mainframe? Oh well." Dr Akaito pulled out a photograph and held it up. Kaito scanned person in the picture, a teal-haired girl with long pigtails striking a cute V pose. "She's a Vocaloid called Hatsune Miku." Kaito found himself still staring at the photo. He didn't know what it was, but there was something that drew Kaito to this certain girl.

"Hello? Earth to Kaito? What's going on?" snapped Dr Akaito, bursting Kaito's bubble.

"Who's Earth?" Kaito asked?

"It's a expression… Oh never mind, just remember she's your target your eliminating."

Kaito logged the photo into his memory bank and Dr Akaito slid the photo back into his coat pocket.

Dr Akaito pointed down at the ground. "Throw all your weapons down there." Kaito immedietly did what he was told. Two knives, a gun, a few explosives, and other toys of death dropped down onto the ground. Reaching in his other pocket, Dr Akaito pulled out a Popsicle and an Ice Cream Cone. Kaito stared blankly at the two items Dr Akaito held in his hand.

"No, your not eating them" said Dr Akaito. He pulled the wrapper off the Popsicle, it revealed a sharp blade above the stick where the treat should have been. He slid the blade back into the case disguised as a wrapper. He then turned the ice cream cone around and showed Kaito a camouflaged small button. This will shoot out a taser bolt strong enough to fry the nerves of an elephant and anyone within five foot radius. He placed the two gadgets into Kaito's outstretched hands, who proceeded to slip each item into his left and right pocket. "I know these aren't your standard toys your familiar with, it's just that they are not inconspicuous enough."

Dr Akaito sat back down behind his desk. "Well, off you go now, I've already uploaded the coordinates of Hatsune Miku's house. I've got you a small place to stay a few blocks down from your target. This is probably your hardest assignment, and your new program might have bugs. Don't let me down." Dr Akaito sipped his wine. "Bring me her pigtails once you've finished the job."

Kaito stood there, half expecting his boss to say something extra. Dr Akaito peered at Kaito above his wine glass.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" snapped Dr Akaito. "Move it!"

"Why would I wait? It's not due in two months, nine days, two hours, and…"

"GET OUT!" Dr Akaito slammed the wine glass on the table, the dark purple contents splashing on the desk everywhere.

"Oops." Kaito sensed that it was probably time to do as he was told. Kaito immedietly turned around, his boots clanging on their way out of Dr Akaito's office as the heavy metallic doors slid shut behind him with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito stood underneath the Vocaloid household with his hands in his pockets. The warm autumn breeze was blowing softly against him and his scarf was swaying gently in the wind. The fiery orange leaves in the trees were rustling as the wind whistled it's way through them. It was quite late at night when he arrived, so Kaito was the only person standing on the dimly lit street. The moonlight gently spilled onto the blue roof and pale walls of the Vocaloid household. Kaito could faintly hear laughter coming through the living room window. He felt the faint touches of the Autumn breeze on his body and listened the the wind blow the leaves around under the faint moonlight.

"I shouldn't be dilly daddling here, I've got a girl I need to kill." Kaito said the last word without any sense of hesitation. "Alright, now I need to scout the place, and oh…"

A crisp note floating out of the top bedroom window of the Vocaloid household snatched Kaito's attention. A warm melody drifted out as Kaito continued to listen. He was awestruck by the beauty of the high female voice. The voice started to sing, ranges of pitches and tones assaulting Kaito's eardrums. His ears quickly gave up resistance to the song. It was so beautiful, like the voices of angels. Kaito continued standing there, awestruck. This was the first time he had ever heard Music. It was like a blind man opening his eyes and seeing the world for the first time. His mind was seemingly blank, focused on the angelic sounds floating into his ears. He was amazed by how tiny little notes and sounds can join together to create such euphoric pieces. Kaito closed his eyes as he let the music soak into him.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Kaito opened his eyes, but his ears were still tingling with joy from the beautiful sounds he had just experienced for the first time. "What the hell was I doing?" thought Kaito as he gritted his teeth. "God, I was standing there idiot being distracted." He had to admit it deep down inside however, that music sounded really nice. Kaito looked up at the bedroom window where the sound came from. He saw a flash of teal through the curtains before the light behind the curtains clicked shut. The house was empty. "Great, looks like I'll have to come back when everyone wakes back up." sighed Kaito in frustration. He looked back up at the Vocaloid household for one last time. Satisfied, Kaito slowly turned around and walked off into the distance, his shadow stretching longer and longer as a few fallen leaves danced across the street on his shadow behind him, carried by the gentle Autumn breeze.

 _AN: Well guys, how did you think of my first Vocaloid fanfic? PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews and comments so I can make this story more enjoyable for you guys reading it. Reviews really mean a lot to first time writers for me. I suck at coming up with titles and chapter titles so I am open to suggestions if there are any. Thanks!_

 _*EDIT* I've edited the first two chapters and updated with more chapters! Hope you guys enjoy! Remember, PLEASE leave review and comments. (It's the box right underneath. All you need to do is type and press a button!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The buzz of flapping wings of the giant beetle became louder and louder as it rose slowly into the air. The wings were beating furiously in the air as the sleek black body of the beetle whirred above the fence and hedges and flew towards the Vocaloid household. The flapping of the wings slowed down as the six metal legs of the beetle landed on a window ledge with a plop. The eyes of the beetle spun around and whirred quietly as the lenses began to focus. Kaito looked up from his controller pad screen and circled the Vocaloid house, his blue sapphire retinas deep in focus as they scanned for any opening for the beetle. "No luck, the door and all windows are locked." thought Kaito. He watched the smoke slowly rise out of the chimney on the rooftop. Suddenly, it hit him. "The Chimney!" Kaito pushed a lever down on his controller pad as the beetle flapped it's wings and slowly rose from the window ledge. A sudden gust of wind caught the beetle off course, but Kaito immedietly recovered and steadied the beetle. The beetle rose higher and higher until it was hovering over the chimney and the pufts of smoke drifting out from it. Kaito pushed both levers down. The beetle started it's descent through the smoke down into the chimney, descending with quick drops down past the soot covered brick walls. "Almost there ... Huh?" Kaito noticed fire sparks on the screen. He immedietly stopped descending and put the beetle into hovering mode. "Was the wiring in the beetle fried?" Kaito could hear cracks and pops amidst the hums of the beetle's wings. A heat warning beeped on Kaito's controller pad screen and showed the source coming from directly beneath it. Kaito scrolled the beetle camera as far down as he could. He saw the wisps of bright orange flames. His beetle was hovering inches above a blazing fire. "Of course, how did I forget, the smoke had to originate from somewhere." thought Kaito as he mentally facepalmed himself. He returned his focus onto the screen. The flames flicked up, like giant fiery tentacles trying to grab the tiny beetle hovering above. Kaito could almost feel the heat through the screen as he navigated the beetle through closer down to the flames, the fire licking at the metal of the beetle. The heat alarm was a steady blare now, but Kaito found an opening. He pushed both levers forward as the beetle zoomed through. It dashed out of the fireplace and crashed onto the mantel. Kaito smiled on the inside. He was through!

 _AN: I know, I bet people are screaming, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE KAITOxMIKU I WAS PROMISED!" I'm sorry people for the boring set-up scenes, I promise soon Kaito will meet Miku for the first time! Also, I hate repeating, but REVIEWS AND COMMENTS PLEASE. Feel free to comment on anything, the plot, characters, settings, descriptions, etc._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two camera eyes of the beetle focused on the sight in front of it. Kaito saw that he was looking at the living room of the house. On the couch sat a female with pink hair flowing down to her shoulders. A brown woollen blanket was wrapped across her pale skinned body. She held a sheet of paper in one hand and hummed a tune while she studied the sheet intently with her blue aquamarine eyes dotted with purple eyeliner. Several other sheets of paper with strange symbols dotted on rows of rows of lines paired into fives were sprawled on the coffee table in front of the couch. A girl was sitting on the carpet by the coffee table. She had short yellow bangs and amber colored eyes, with a white bow sitting on the top of her head. She was wearing a white woolen sweater, black shorts with a chain hanging out of the pocket, and white leg warmers. She was writing furiously on a piece of paper, her pen flying across the white surface. A boy sat cross-legged on the other side of the table. He looked like a exact counterpart of the girl, with the same amber coloured eyes and yellow hair. His hair was tied in the back into a small ponytail. Kaito looked at both of them. If the girl had wore her hair in a ponytail, she would look exactly like him. The boy was leaned over the table, and his shoulders were rising and drooping slightly. His eyes were closed. He was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and gray winter pants. An older girl with short brown hair and eyes of the same color emerged from the walkway and walked in the living room. She was clad in red and was balancing four steaming mugs on a tray.

"I made everyone some hot chocolate." she smiled.

"Hot Chocolate? Yay!." the yellow haired girl threw down her pen and sat up energetically. "Thanks Meiko!" she beamed.

The pinkette looked up as Meiko gently passed her a mug.

"Here you go Luka." Meiko said.

"Thank you." Luka gave Meiko a faint smile as she put down the sheet of paper and held the mug by the handle with her other hand. She brought the mug close to her nose. "This smells quite nice."

Meiko set a mug in front of the yellow-haired girl, who's head bounced up and down in excitement as response. She then proceeded to set a mug in front of the gently sleeping boy. "Len? Are you awake? Do you want something to drink?" she asked softly.

"Huh?"

The yellow-haired girl jerked her head up from sipping her drink and noticed the boy in front of her, gently sleeping. She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Len! Wake up!" she hissed. When Len showed no response, she picked up her pen and threw it at him. The tip struck the middle of his forehead with great precision.

"OW!" Len's head jerked up and his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed at the red spot on his forehead. The girl smiled, impressed at her aim. Len looked up and shot her a dirty look.

"What the hell's your problem Rin!" said Len as he continued to rub his forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry Lenny, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" said Rin with a smirk on her face.

Len rolled his eyes and pushed the crown on his hair upward.

"You know Lenny, Miku's birthday is coming up soon, and we still haven't finished the song yet." said Rin as she twirled a second pen in her hand.

Len rubbed his eyes and let a small yawn escape from his lips.

"I'm just tired."

"Excuses, excuses. By our current pace we'll never finish the song!" exclaimed Rin.

"Oh give me a break!"

"Guys!" Luka hissed. "Be quiet! You're going to wake Miku up!"

Len and Rin went silent. As Luka sipped her hot chocolate, Meiko placed the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Luka with the mug on her lap. The four then proceeded to talk quietly about their plans for the song and Miku's big event. Kaito continued to tune in on their conversation. It might help him learn more about his target. Kaito performed a search on the word "Birthday." He didn't understand why the day someone was born was worth celebrating, but it was obviously a big event for the other Vocaloids.

"Brrr, it's getting quite cold." said Meiko. She looked towards Len. "Mind adding an extra piece of firewood to the fireplace?"

Len grumbled, but he set down his mug and reluctantly lifted himself up from the carpet. He reached over picked up a piece of firewood from the small pile on the side, as his eyes moved across the fireplace however,t he firewood he held in his hand clunked onto the floor as his eyes widened. His amber retinas were trembling. "Len, what's wrong…" before Meiko was able to finish her sentence, Len had put his hands to his face as a scream escaped from his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Len's scream rang through the living room. A startled Kaito saw through his screen on the controller pad that Len was pointing a finger at the Beetle's camera "Was he spotted? Did they know he was here?"

"Len? What is it…"

"THERE'S A HUGE FRICKIN BEETLE IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE!" screamed Len. Pointing at the beetle with his eyes wide open in shock.

Awkward silence was what filled the living room for the next few seconds. Luka stared at Len, her eyes narrowing and her mouth hanging open into a "Are you kidding me?" face. Meiko looked at the beetle Len was pointing out and shook her head slighty. Rin covered a hand over her mouth and began laughing.

"Awwww, is Lenny afraid of a little bug?" snickered Rin.

"Len dear, most bugs are harmless." said Meiko.

"That was a very high-pitched scream Lenny." said Rin with a smirk on her face.

"Shut Up!" Len glared at Rin, who in turn let out more fits of laughter.

Luka sighed and unraveled the blanket around her. She stood up made her way out of the living room.

"Luka?"

"I'll be back."

The pinkette soon returned with what looked like a tennis racket, except tennis rackets don't sizzle with electricity. Luka sauntered her way over to the fireplace and gently pushed Len out of her way.

"Oh no." Kaito pushed both levers as Luka's figure became bigger and bigger on the controller pad screen. The wings flapped, but the beetle failed to lift off. The rapid temperature change had messed up the delicate circuits of the beetle. All Kaito could do was watch helplessly through the beetle cam as Luka's shadow loomed over the tiny beetle. She raised the electric fly swatter up high and glanced down with those aquamarine eyes of hers, a mix of determination and malice, a very dangerous combination.

"Night, night." she whispered. Her lips curled upwards into a malicious smile.

The electric fly swatter, blue sparks of electricity buzzing and weaving through the criss-crossed wires smashed down on the tiny beetle. Gripping both sides of the controller pad tightly, Kaito watched with his eyes wide open as the screen on the controller pad flickered and snapped into a dark oblivion.

AN: Well, well. Meet the Vocaloid Crew minus Miku (I know, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I promise to upload more tommorow) Yes, I know this is a Kaito x Miku story, but I still felt like the Vocaloid family should be a part, at least a background of this.

P.S: FEEDBACK FEEDBACK REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone.

Firstly I would like to thank everyone who left reviews, it really means a lot to a first time writer like me.

I know I haven't been updating lately, but that's because something's been happening to my girlfriend, and I've been spending time with her and being there if she needs a shoulder to cry on. She's been there for me when I needed her most, now it's my turn to do the same for her.

A lot of this story is based on true experiences. Kaito's cold personality before meeting Miku is very much based on me and how I felt. I'd had gone through a family death, and I'd been bulled for years at my school, and it's turned me into a very cold person. Miku is based on my girlfriend. She's the first person who broke through the defensive wall I've put up around myself. Len and Rin is based off my friend and his sister. A lot of scenes that are going to come up are based on true experiences of my life or things that I've observed.

I have the draft of the next chapter ready and hope to update soon.

Thanks for following the development of my story.

EDIT: As long as there is one person that enjoys the story, I will continue to update the story. As I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Kaito scrunched a leaf under his boot and sunk his hands deeper into his pockets. He watched the shredded remains of the leaf rustle across the street into the distance. "What? You lost a ****ing beetle ALREADY? What the **** have you ****ing been doing these past days?" Dr Akaito's voice echoed in Kaito's mind. A maple leaf blew through the air and landed right smack on Kaito's face. He peeled the offending leaf off and dangled it in front of him with two fingers by the stem. He flicked it away, a gust of wind catching the leaf and causing it to gently drift to the ground behind him.

"That's a beautiful leaf." a voice came from behind.

"Hmmm?" Kaito's ears perked up. He twirled around, his scarf trailing slowly behind him. He saw a gloved hand reach down and pick up the leaf. She flipped it over and examined it. The leaf started in the middle as a dark ruby red, before spreading out tnto a bright fiery orange. She placed the leaf delicately on her palm.

"It's like I'm holding a fire in my hand." the girl whispered. She smiled. "Maybe I can write a song about it." She pushed her hoodie down, letting her two long teal colored pigtails flow freely down her shoulders. She looked up at Kaito with her big sparkling emerald eyes and smiled.

"Hi there." she said.

Kaito stood there, staring at the tealette, frozen in spot. He noticed that her cheeks were slightly tinted scarlet, presumably from the cold. Kaito continued staring at her, taking in every detail of her figure and her face. Every part of his body felt numb and unresponsive. There was something different about this girl. Kaito didn't know what it was, but something about her intrigued him. Miku looked back with those big bright eyes of hers and tilted her head sideways slightly.

"What's your name?" she said, breaking the silence

"Kaito."

Miku smiled again. "Kaito." she said. "That's a lovely name."

Kaito was caught off guard. This was the first time anyone had ever given him a compliment. He felt his right ear start to warm up as he slanted his eyes down towards the ground.

"That blue hair… Are you the person listening to me singing under my window?"

Kaito gave a small nod. He hated to admit it, but the music he heard had absolutely captivated him that night. For the past two nights, he had found himself standing under the window, yearning for the same feeling he felt listening to the angelic tunes coming out from the top window.

Miku blushed a little and gently pushed her pigtails back. "Did you like it?"

Kaito responded with a nod.

Miku shifted her plastic bag full of leeks across her arm. She opened her purse and gently slid the maple leaf in between two slips of paper. She reached out a hand towards Kaito.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet, my name's Miku, Hatsune Miku."

Kaito stared at her outstretched hand for several seconds before reacting, gently grasping her small gloved hand and giving it a gentle shake. His mind was completely blank as it was frantically trying to process everything that was happening. Miku looked up at Kaito.

"Umm, hey, Kaito, are you going to let go?" Miku asked, raising an eyebrow up slightly.

Kaito looked down and realised that he was still grasping onto Miku's hand. He quickly let go and pulled his hand away, letting it droop down byhis side. The autumn breeze had picked up again and was gently blowing leaves into the air again. Kaito's scarf and Miku's pigtails gently swayed to one side and played with the autumn breeze in the air. They stood like that for a few moments, each person silent for their own reasons.

"So … would you like to come inside and meet everyone else?"

Mike's words caught Kaito off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me." She gestured towards the Vocaloid household. "I want you to meet everyone else, they're like my family. They're all very friendly." Miku smirked. "Well, most of them are. Some people…have their quirks, but they are nice people."

"Ummm, sure?" Kaito said. "Since she invited me in." he thought. He looked back at Miku. She was so innocent, so sweet, so…

"Lets Go!"

Miku grabbed Kaito by his scarf and started pulling him towards the gate. Kaito recoiled back at first, but eventually allowed himself to be dragged by along. Miku dragged Kaito past the gate and across the stone pathway. Violet roses were blooming on both sides. "Those roses are Luka's favorite." said Miku. "I liked blue ones better though." She leapt up the stone steps, Kaito almost tripping over the steps as he followed behind. "Sorry!" whispered Miku.

The glass panes of the Vocaloid front door door was intricately designed with musical symbols. A musical chime played as Miku opened the door and stepped in through the doorframe.

"I'm back everyone!" She let go of Kaito's scarf, slipped her coat off, hung it on the coat rack, and strode her way in.

"Jesus, that girl is strong for her size." thought Kaito after seeing Miku disappear. He looked into the Vocaloid house through the open door. "She's your target, Kaito, nothing more, nothing less." a voice in his head told him. Kaito clenched his fists slightly. "Right, whats needs to be done will be done so."

Mike poked her head out from the hallway, her two pigtails dangling down in front of her face. She pushed them aside.

"Don't just stand there by the door, come on in!"

Before Kaito could react, Miku had already appeared in front of him. Dragging him by his scarf down the hallway into the Vocaloid house, as the door behind them swung shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick! She's back!"

Those were the sounds Kaito picked up through his ears as Miku dragged him along the corridor. The interior of the Vocaloid house was warm and cosy. Yellow walls with golden engravings of musical symbols as decoration. Various pictures of the Vocaloid family hanging on the walls or placed in picture frames on shelves and tables. Kaito noticed that they all looked, happy in each of the photos. Miku abruptly came to a stop in front of the living room.

"Hey everybody!" she called out

Miku's sudden stop ceased to stop Kaito's motion, who should have been dedicating more CPU on where he was going rather than scanning the surroundings. It was already too late when Kaito realised that Miku had stopped and that his body was heading directly into…

CRASH.

Kaito slammed into the tealette in front of him. He tried to break his fall, but Miku was dead weight and was still gripping him by his scarf. He toppled over and lost his balance as they both crashed down onto the floor. "Ow~" Kaito felt something soft on his face. He was lying on top of Miku with his face imprinted in her neck. "Hmpf." Miku moaned gently under Kaito's weight. From the corner of Kaito's eye, he noticed Rin slide a stack of papers under the couch with her foot. The four Vocaloid members in the living room stared at the blue-haired boy stacked on top of MIku's body.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance." said Len, breaking the silence.

"Miku, are you okay?" said Meiko with a worried look on her face.

Kaito noticed Miku's body was gently heaving up and down under his weight, and then realised he was still on top of her. He placed his palms on the wooden floor, pushed himself off of Miku, and stood up. Miku gently rose up too and dusted her dress off.

"I'm fine guys." said Miku. She beamed at Len, Rin, Luka, and Meiko. "So what have you guys been up to?" she asked.

"Errr, nothing much." said Rin.

"Liar." thought Kaito as he stared at Rin. "Your eyes are twitching, and you keep fidgeting with that chain in your pocket." Rin noticed Kaito staring at her and turned away, trying to hide her face, which was a light shade of red.

"We were just talking." replied Luka as she closed her laptop lid and placed it to the side.

Meiko looked at Kaito with a curious glance.

"This is?" she asked.

Miku flailed her pigtails around.

"Oh right, I haven't introduced him yet." She tugged Kaito closer. "This is Kaito! I just met him today"

"Hello." said Kaito as he forged a smile on his face.

He scanned the four members in the living room. Len gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement and a few curious stares, but he quickly lost interest and started thinking of something else. Luka gave him a raise of the eyebrow and a, suspicious? stare with her aquamarine blue eyes. Rin was whispering something into her brother's ear and shot quick glances at Kaito as she talked. Kaito heard her mention that his eyes reminded her of the Siberian Husky guard dogs outside of the military base. Meiko gave him a welcoming smile and gave him her greetings. "They don't suspect anything about my identity." thought Kaito. "Good."

The door suddenly swung open again. Kaito turned his head towards the door. Inside stepped a purple haired man with a ponytail. He wore a Chinese styled flowing white robe decorated with purple streaks.

"Why does he have a pair of chopsticks in his hair?" wondered Kaito. "Convenient dining?"

Luka's eyes lit up as the man made his way over to the living room.

"Gakupo!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were going to come tomorrow!"

The purple haired man smiled.

"We got a day off." Gakupo set his bag down on the floor. "I thought I would come visit my princess."

Luka jumped up from the couch and leapt into Gakupo's outstretched arms. He wrapped her gently in an embrace and stroked her pink hair.

"Oh?" after a few moments of silent embrace, Gakupo noticed Kaito standing next to Miku giving him and Luka an analytical glare with his sapphire blue eyes.

"My, my, I have not seen this gentleman before." Gakupo smiled at Kaito, who continued staring at him, his arms folded across his chest. "May I please have the knowledge of your name?"

"Granted, the name's Kaito." Kaito replied cooly.

Gakupo gave Kaito a tip of the head as acknowledgement.

"A pleasure to meet you Kaito, my name is Camui Gakupo."

Kaito could tell Gakupo didn't really mean it, but he didn't say anything.

"Well my friends, I'm afraid me and Luka won't be unavailable tonight." said Gakupo, pulling out two purple tickets from his pocket.

"Tickets for The Purple Rose? First row?" Luka gasped gently. "Gakupo, you…"

"Anything for my princess Luka." Gakupo smiled and kissed Luka gently on the forehead. He gave everyone an apologetic bow. "Sorry for stealing Luka away from you all, please excuse us."

Gakupo gently took Luka by the hand and lead her to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Kaito." said Gakupo as he passed by.

Kaito responded with a nod of acknowledgement like Gakupo had done. Miku and Kaito watched both of them, Luka holding onto Gakupo's arm, as they headed out the door into the sunset. Kaito continued watching, staring at the door which had closed behind them. Meiko's motherly acts of kindness towards the other Vocaloids, the special love-hate relationship between Len and Rin, the relationship between Gakupo and Luka, and the relationship everyone in the household shared. They were all different, but at the same time, Kaito could feel that there was something there. Something that connected everyone together, despite all their differences. Something warm and fuzzy that floated in the air of the house. Is this … family? Wondered Kaito. He had been alone all this time, with no interactions except for Dr Akaito, and that was just for following instructions. This sort of feeling was new to Kaito, but he embraced it.

A sudden tug from his scarf broke Kaito's train of thought again.

"I'm going to show Kaito around!" Miku called into the living room. "Kaito says it was nice meeting you all!"

"Um, nice meeting you all." said Kaito.

"Same goes for me Kaito." Meiko smiled. "Have fun."

"Toodles." said Len with a slight smirk on his face.

"Lets go Kaito!" exclaimed Miku.

Miku gave Kaito's scarf a sharp tug with both hands and giggled.

Once again, Kaito found himself being dragged off by an energetic Miku who led him away from the living room and dragged him up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone, Fl4SH here.

I know I haven't been posting lately, I'm sorry to all of you I have let down, but I'm really thankful for all the support I've received in the past. I'll try to get the next chapter up and hopefully finish the series.

I love ya'll

Peace Out.


End file.
